Specchio d'acqua
by Lady Belial
Summary: Remus e il Ministero. Quando va al suo primo incontro con il registro dei Lupi Mannari, non e' da solo. RLSB, ma solo accennata..


_ Disclaimer_: Come al solito, io non possiedo nient- aspetta. Qualcosa di mio c'e'. Il funzionario! ..anche se farei volentieri a cambio con qualcun altro, ma che ci volete fare..

**Specchio d'Acqua**

Un orologio è appeso, in alto, contro il muro. Nero su bianco. Numeri e lancette sono neri; il muro è bianco. Un secco ticchettio taglia l'aria. Un uomo è seduto, stanco, dietro una scrivania grigio chiaro, firmando dei documenti. Toglie gli occhiali un attimo, si strofina gli occhi, rimette gli occhiali a posto. Ancora un altro e potrà andarsene a pranzo. Dio solo sa quanto ha bisogno di una pausa. Afferra un nuovo pacco di moduli, chiamando ad alta voce

"Il prossimo".

Un uomo castano si fa avanti attraverso la soglia, entrando con circospezione. L'impiegato gli offre una sedia – l'unica nella stanza, a parte quella su cui è seduto lui – e questo si siede. L'uomo tiene la testa alta. La metà di loro entra lì così, ma sono ben pochi quelli che ne escono allo stesso modo, pensa sarcastico l'impiegato. Non che sia dell'umore per scommettere, almeno non stavolta. Meglio darsi una mossa. Abbassa la testa per leggere la prima riga.

"Nome".

L'uomo sembra sorpreso. E che si aspettava, the e biscotti? L'impiegato sbuffa tra sé e sé. L'altro si riprende abbastanza in fretta.

"Remus John Lupin".

"Ma davvero. Et".

Al gioco di parole lo sguardo dell'uomo si indurisce, la mascella è ancora più serrata. Risponde, la voce piatta,

"Diciott'anni".

"Sesso, maschile. Residenza ed indirizzo".

Immagini di una folla colorata, voci allegre e mani che salutano, i rumori di una stazione. Una porta in legno massiccio, un divano vecchio e consumato, braccia calde.

"Londra. Inverness Terrace, numero 85".

"Stato civile".

Spiacente, impegnato. "Celibe." Comunque non eri il mio tipo. Ops, per poco non ha detto ad alta voce anche questo.

"Occupazione". 

Chiacchiere eccitate dopo il coprifuoco. Una processione di carte, regolamenti e divieti durante gli ultimi anni. Discussioni accese sopra una cena preparata per due. _Sarai un Auror, Remus, e per Dio, pure uno bravo. _

"Disoccupato". 

"A che età è stato morso".

L'uomo si ritrova a chiedersi che fine abbiano fatto i punti interrogativi dell'altro. Probabilmente a fare un pic-nic con la sua buona educazione, dispersa in guerra pure lei. Una cosa è certa, ultimamente sta guardando un po' troppi film di guerra babbani con un certo sovraeccitabile compagno di stanza di sua conoscenza… Ma sempre meglio i film di guerra dei documentari, da evitare come la peste, sempre che non si voglia sentirsi rivolgere domande imbarazzanti e– oh, insomma. 

"Avevo cinque anni". Ed ero stupido. Probabilmente l'altro gli darebbe pure ragione (_Ma Sirius no, Sirius non l'ha mai fatto, Sirius chiama me uno stupido per averlo pensato e se stesso altrettanto per avermelo lasciato fare_), se solo si fosse degnato di alzare lo sguardo una volta dal mucchio di carte. Tutto sommato dovrebbe sapere che il contatto visivo non basta a contagiare nessuno.  
(_Ma Sirius mi ha mandato contro Snape_)

"Ha mai morso, ferito, mutilato qualcuno".

Come se non lo avrebbero già saputo, se mai fosse successo. 

"No".

Be', senza voler contare due o tre conigli.   
L'impiegato interrompe il ciclo delle domande per cercare qualcosa. Una cartella. Che riporta l'etichetta "Lupin, Remus J." Dietro l'espressione impassibile l'uomo inizia a preoccuparsi. E a ricontrollare le sue risposte- in caso abbia detto qualcosa di sbagliato. In caso abbia detto qualcosa di troppo.

"Coloro che sono al corrente della sua situazione sono: John Lupin, Marlene Jensen Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, e – lo sguardo scorre sopra pochi altri nomi – l'attuale corpo docente di Hogwarts".

Stavolta non è una domanda. Annuisce. Poi si ricorda che il suo interlocutore non si è ancora preso il disturbo di guardarlo e lascia uscire un "s". Poi l'altro alza la testa. 

"Chi altro sa di lei".

Ricambia lo sguardo. Niente esitazioni. Se vuoi fingere, sarà meglio che tu lo faccia per bene. Guarda altrove e penserà che hai qualcosa da nascondere. 

"Nessuno. Nessun'altro." 

E l'impiegato si lancia in una prolissa esposizione dei diritti e doveri dei Lupi Mannari. Doveri e diritti, più che altro. Così prolissa e così stranamente familiare che l'uomo si rende conto di aver fatto una fatica inutile a leggersi l'intero Codice per conto suo, specialmente considerando i litigi che ne sono seguiti. Dopo tutto, pare che l'altro abbia mandato a memoria ogni singola riga. Ma se non altro, in questo modo, i punti più disgustosi non lo coglieranno di sorpresa. Anche se non riesce ancora a credere a tutto quello che c'è scritto – nonostante quello che ha detto a Sirius, nonostante quel che ha ripetuto a se stesso.   
La cantilena finisce improvvisamente, e l'uomo inizia a combattere il desiderio di chiedere se se ne può andare, ora. Ancora no, a quanto pare: l'impiegato si limita a girare i moduli verso di lui, indicandogli uno spazio bianco in fondo e una piuma d'oca.  
L'uomo legge le pagine, firma, restituisce il mazzo. 

"Può andare". E per la seconda volta alza la testa. I due si guardano per un momento, fintanto che uno di loro si alza, annuisce in gesto di saluto ed esce. 

Come la porta si chiude sembra quasi che si sia liberato da un peso. Con ogni passo che lo porta piú vicino all'uscita, un po' di tensione abbandona il suo corpo. Pochi altri ancora giú per la sala, uno attraverso la soglia ed un braccio artiglia il collo dell'uomo. Due diverse risate si intrecciano lungo la strada per Inverness Terrace numero 85, verso una porta di legno ed un divano sfinito.

_Nota_: In realtà questo pezzo non è niente di nuovo… Ho solo tradotto un pezzo che avevo gia' scritto, e che potete trovare qua. Se vi interessa dategli un'occhiata!


End file.
